Disaster in Attleboro
by AgentCandy203
Summary: What would happen if the Cahills went to the same school? Exactly, Chaos! And what if two girls were meant to take care of them? What if they were crazy? (in the good way). Overused plot, but I just had to write it!
1. Chapter 1

Fifteen-year-old Amy Cahill used to think that after the clue hunt, nothing would surprise her. She was wrong. And it all started on the Saturday morning before first day of school. She was taking a breakfast with her best friend Ryder and her twelve-year-old little brother Dan. They were eating on a bohemian café, and Dan and Ryder were talking about something that involved ninjas and Kung Fu. The girl was about to grab her cup of coffee when her phone rang. It was from Nellie, her former au pair and legal guardian.

_Hey, kiddo. Listen up, Fiske says that he has a surprise for us. Bring Ryder; he wants to talk to him._

She frowned and answered a quick 'okay'.

"Guys, Nellie want us to go back. She says Fiske has a surprise for us" Amy informed them.

"Alright" they both answered at the same time, mouths full of pancakes.

She rolled her eyes at that, and called the waitress. After they all paid, Ryder drove them to their house.

Nellie was waiting for them at the front door, a scowl in her face. When she saw them, it immediately disappeared, and it was replaced by a smile.

"Hey, kiddos. That was fast" she greeted them. Then she frowned "How fast were you going?"

"Beats me" Ryder shrugged, Dan behind him grinning like a maniac. Amy looked a little green, probably because for how fast they were going. If there was something she didn't like about Ryder, was that he drove worse than Nellie did. And _that _was saying something.

"Alright" Nellie said uneasily. "Come in"

She led them to the living room, where Fiske was waiting for them. He had his luggage at his feet.

"Hello, kids." He said.

There was a chorus of 'hi's back, and then silence.

"What was that you wanted to tell us?" Amy asked him, worried.

"I was thinking" Fiske started, and the siblings groaned. That was _not _good. "And I realized that we need to unite the family."

That did it.

"No no no no no no no! Why why why why why why why?" was Dan's reaction. He ran around the house, screeching like he did when he found a spider in his room.

Amy's reaction was a lot quieter. She stood there, her eyes wide open.

Ryder looked confused, and Nellie, well… she was nervous.

"May I finish, please?" Fiske asked.

Dan finally came back, Amy stopped looking like a golden fish and Nellie calmed down.

"Thank you. Now, where was I? Oh, right. Well, as I was saying, the family needs to be together. So, I called every Cahill that was in the… competition, and invited them to a family reunion."

He might have said 'invited', but he actually made them go.

Amy sat down in the green love seat, shocked.

"Uh, Uncle Fisk? Exactly, which Cahills are coming?" asked an uneasy Dan. He was sitting in the brown sofa opposite from Amy's, Ryder and Nellie at either side of him.

"Hamilton, Reagan and Madison Holt are on their way here, Jonah Wizard is coming with his father and cousin, Phoenix. Sinead, Ted and Ned Starling are coming, but since they were in Switzerland getting surgery, they'll be here at night. Alistair Oh is coming alone from Cairo, and Ian and Natalie Kabra are coming from Moscow with Vikram"

Amy felt a bit relieved when she heard that Vikram was coming. When she and Dan had won the Clue Hunt, and came back to Boston, Aunt Beatrice had tried to take them to Social Services, but Vikram had helped Fiske to adopt them. Since Fiske basically didn't exist, and Nellie had been partner of the Cahill kids, none of them could take them, but Vikram made Beatrice… _change _her mind.

"Uncle Fiske, why do you have that luggage?" Dan asked him.

Fiske looked down at his feet and gave them a sheepish smile

"I forgot to mention; I won't be here. And also, the Cahills will be here for a while. They'll be going to school with you. Now, Ryder, I need to talk to you"

He nodded, and Fiske led him to his office.

Amy, Dan and Nellie waited for them in the living room. After a while, they came back. Ryder looked like he just saw a murderer, or worse, like he was forced to eat _vegetables._

Fiske grabbed his bags and looked at them.

"Oh, before I forget. Two other people are coming. They're gonna make sure no one ends up dead, or in the hospital, that you don't burn down the house, or the school, or anything" he told them.

Then, he said goodbye to them and left.

_**One hour later…**_

When Amy had asked Ryder about what Fiske told him, he said that he told him about the Clues and the branches and everything, and that Fiske had asked him to take care of her.

"He mentioned something about Korea…" he trailed off, gesturing with his hands to her to explain.

Amy felt her face go redder than a tomato. She hadn't told Ryder about Ian, not even the slightest information.

She was about to answer, when the doorbell rang. Dan came down the stairs and opened the door.

"Amy! The Holts are here!" he yelled, and Amy walked out of the living room.

"Hey, guys" she said to them shyly.

"Hey, Amy!" Reagan said to her, and turned to Dan "Dan" her face turned red, and looked away.

"Hello" said Madison.

"Hi, Amy and Dan" Hamilton smiled to them.

"Hey, guys" Dan said, and when he looked ahead, his smile turned into a scowl. "Amy, your boyfriend's here"

Amy looked at the direction he was looking, confused. When she saw who it was, she flushed a dark shade of red and hit him in the arm.

The Kabras were just getting down from their limo, looking like supermodels, like usual.

"He is _not _my boyfriend, Dan" Amy told him through greeted teeth.

The Holts looked confused, but didn't say anything.

Natalie was telling something to the driver, and Ian was talking with his father.

After a minute, the chauffer grabbed their bags and placed them at the entrance. Vikram basically dragged his kids to the door, and Ian secretly glared at him.

"Hello, children" his father greeted the Cahills and the Holts. They said hello back, and Vikram waited for his kids to say something.

After a minute, Ian sighed, defeated, and gave a forced smile.

"Hello" he snapped.

Natalie rolled her eyes, and she, too, spitted a 'hello' out.

The rest of the kids rolled their eyes in unison.

"Come in…" said an annoyed Dan, opening the door wider, gesturing for them to come in.

Nellie came down the stairs, dancing to something that sounded like AC/DC. Ryder was in the kitchen, talking to his mom.

When she spotted the Cahills, she scowled and took off her earbuds.

"You're here. Great" she muttered sarcastically.

Vikram stopped himself from saying something un-gentlemen like, and instead he smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Miss Gomez."

The doorbell rang, again, and Amy went to open it. There stood the Starlings triplets, Jonah with his father and cousin and Alistair.

"Hello, Amy" Alistair greeted. He was standing next to Broderick, who was typing on his phone, like usual. Sinead and Ted were talking with Phoenix Wizard, and Ned and Jonah were chatting, too.

"Hey. Come in" she answered. They all walked in, and Nellie motioned for them to sit down.

"Alright. I'm guessing you all know why you're here" she started "But, what Fiske didn't told you was that you are all going to Amy and Dan's school, excepting the Starlings. Fiske asked me to tell you that you are gonna be teaching there. Ted, you'll be the new science teacher, Ned, you'll be giving Math, and Sinead, you'll teach Quantum Physics. Also, tomorrow there's a welcome party, and you're all going. So you better hurry up to find a dress and a date… And yes, the Starlings are going too"

And with that, Nellie left, without letting them say a thing. Natalie looked disgusted and excited at the same time; disgusted at the idea of going to school with them, and excited about going shopping.

"I guess we should go to the mall" Amy said. They all muttered a 'yes' and went to get changed, Ryder grabbing the SUV's keys. After a few minutes, the Holt twins came down, both wearing purple tracksuits. Sinead followed suit, wearing a yellow t-shirt with white shorts. Amy and Natalie were last, both wearing their usual clothes.

All the girls piled in the SUV, which would be driven by Ryder, and the boys in the limo, driven by Nellie.

They were all going to die before they reached the mall.

**Hello, whoever has taken time out of he's/her's life to read my story! **

**Now, this is my third story, and it only has three OCs! Hurray! But Rules to Seduce still has the record of **_**one **_**OC. Now, these are the OCs:**

**Ryder Jenner: dirty, blond hair, brown eyes, pale skin. Likes to sing and play football. Amy's best friend. 17**

**Veronica Stanford: black hair, green/blue eyes, olive skin. Marian's best friend. 17. Ekat**

**Marian Carter: black hair, aquamarine eyes and pale skin. Veronica's best friend. 17. Lucian.**

**These are the ages:**

**Amy: 15**

**Dan: 12**

**Nellie: 21**

**Alistair: 63 (Yeah, that's right. I know his age)**

**Ian: 15**

**Natalie: 12**

**Jonah: 16**

**Sinead: 18**

**Ted: 18**

**Ned: 18**

**Hamilton: 16**

**Reagan: 12**

**Madison: 12**

**Phoenix: 12**

**The reason why the Starlings will be teachers is because they went to college at 14, if I'm not mistaken. Ted can see, and Ned doesn't have headaches anymore.**

**Also, for those that are reading my other two stories… I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!**

**This is set a year after the clue hunt. Sinead is not Amy's best friend… yet. Also, the other two OCs will appear next chapter, probably.**

**Mmm, I think that's it… Anyways, please review! And read my other two stories….**

**-Mare**


	2. Chapter 2

Turns out, the trip wasn't _that _bad. Nah, just kidding. It was awful. In fact, they decided that Sinead and Ned would be driving. And they_ just_ got their driver's license.

Nellie had told them to keep an eye open to two teenagers about their age, both brunettes. Nellie gave them $1000 each, so everyone split up, some went in couples and others alone, like Natalie. Sinead and Amy were at the book store, discussing the Night World series.

"But Ash deserves her!" Amy was saying, looking like she wanted to slap.

"I'm not saying he_ doesn't_. I'm just saying he done a lot of pretty bad things in the past" Sinead retorted.

Amy was about to reply, when Sinead saw two girls that were about Hamilton's age. They both had black hair, but one had pale skin while the other one had olive skin.

"Amy, aren't those two the girls we were supposed to look for?" she asked the younger girl, who turned around. When the two newcomers caught a glimpse of the red headers, they sighed and muttered something to each other.

After a minute, they both walked towards Sinead and Amy. When they got closer, Amy saw some scars across their arms and necks. They weren't as many as Sinead's, but they had.

"Hello" greeted the pale skinned "My name is Marian Carter and this is Veronica Stanford. We're the girls that, according to Fiske, have to make sure you don't kill anyone, burn down the house or the school, and don't hurt each other bad enough to go to the hospital or Funerary House"

The girl called Veronica laughed a little at that last part, and then straightened.

"Anyways, to accomplish that we'll be going to your school, and will be staying at your house" she said.

Sinead seemed to be trying to remember from where she knew Veronica, and when the girl noticed this, waved a hand dismissively.

"Oh, don't try. I'll tell you. I'm an Ekat, and my parents are good friends of yours. But we haven't seen each other in ten years" Veronica told her.

Sinead opened her mouth in a 'oh' and nodded. Amy realized they hadn't introduced themselves and felt going redder than a tomato.

"Oh, we're… um, Amy Cahill and this is Sinead Starling"

Marian nodded with a smile and said "We know. Fiske showed us pictures of all of you and told us your names"

Sinead and Amy looked at each other shortly and thought the exact same thing: 'I think Fiske got us some stalkers'

"Moving on. Do you have your clothes for the party you have tomorrow?" Veronica asked.

Both Sinead and Amy shook their heads.

"K… so what if we go shopping?" Marian continued, though she looked terrified at the idea.

Sinead and Amy both nodded, but they weren't thrilled either.

They walked towards a shoe store, and were about to enter when they saw the Holt twins standing by a video game store.

"Maybe we should drag them to Hell, too. It'd be interesting to watch" Sinead proposed, looking a little _too_ excited at the idea of the Holts being tortured.

"Now, now, Sinead" Veronica mock-scolded her "It is not polite to do that. No matter how amusing it may be"

Sinead rolled her eyes, but smiled. Amy walked towards the blonde girls, and when they saw her, they sighed.

"We weren't going to do whatever Hamilton told you" Reagan told her, and Madison nodded so hard, you could hear her brain bumping against every corner of her skull.

"Actually, I was coming to see if you guys wanted to come with me, Sinead, Marian and Veronica to buy some clothes"

The twins looked relieved, but then they realized what Amy said.

"Wait. You mean like… _shopping_?" Madison asked, looking horrified "I didn't know that you, Amy Hope Cahill, of all people, would ever suggest doing _that"_

Amy scowled lightly at her, but waved at them to follow her. The twins looked at each other, then at the video game store with a hopeless look on their faces and walked with Amy towards the others.

Once they reached the store, the younger girls looked suspiciously at Marian and Veronica.

Sinead noticed this, and rolled her eyes.

"Chill, Holts. They are here to help"

Reagan nodded, relaxing, but Madison didn't give in so easily. Instead, she put on a fake smile and pretended to believe it.

Let me give you an advice: never take Cahills for shopping, unless you want every sale person going to a Mental Health Facility for the rest of their lives.

After about five hours of torture- I mean, _shopping-, _the girls sat at the Food Court, eating ice creams. Bags of different stores –Express, Forever 21, and Target- were at the ground next to them. In that time, they learned a few things about the newcomers; they went to school together and were close, but they weren't the best friends.

"… and then the ball passed right next to her head, and she threw herself at the ground" Marian was saying, telling them about one day at P.E, Veronica looking mortified.

They all laughed, imagining that scene, when they saw Hamilton about to kill Ian.

Sinead sighed, exasperated, as she walked over to them, instead of running like the others were doing.

Madison and Reagan held their brother by his arms, while Sinead made sure Ian didn't take out his dart gun.

"What the Hades is wrong with you two?!" Amy exclaimed, losing her stutter.

Both guys started to talk at the same time, until Sinead twisted Ian's arm, causing him to curse and wince.

"What was that for?!" he demanded, unaware that the girl was smirking behind him.

"You were practically yelling" she said as if nothing "I almost went deaf. How comes your maids _aren't_?"

The whole argument had attracted an audience, and some people were even recording the fight. Sinead had to fight the urge to snap at them to mind their own business.

"One at time, please" Marian asked them through gritted teeth, obviously annoyed.

Hamilton was about to set free from his sister's grip, being bigger and stronger than them by far. Ian, noticing, was able to do so first, by twisting himself around Sinead and almost breaking her arm, making her groan in pain.

"I would say I'm sorry" he started, looking at the Ekat, his accent getting stronger as his annoyance grew "But I'm not"

"I'm gonna ask you one last time" Amy said, looking more annoyed than angry "What's going on?"

"This idiot here" Ian started, real hate in his voice "Said that I was just like Isabel"

Amy looked at Hamilton, her eyes showing the pain she felt.

"Why don't you say the _whole _story, Kabra?" Hamilton snapped at him.

Maybe Katherine wasn't the fondest of Luke, but their branches weren't so different form each other. There had been times when they would help each other –very weird brief moments, in which the people involved vowed not to talk about it in a thousand years- , and that was one of those. So Sinead decided to help Ian.

"And what is the whole story exactly, Holt?"

The Cahills looked shocked at Sinead defending Ian, but the look in her eyes said one thing: 'You ask, and I'll turn you into ashes'

"I can answer that" Natalie said in a calm voice, making her way through the crowd of gossipers around her relatives.

"So?" Reagan asked, with one of her eyebrows raised "What is it?"

Natalie rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed, but told them.

Apparently, they started to argue for some stupid reason that the Lucian girl couldn't quite catch, but after some moments the argument started to heat up, they insulted each other's branches, Ian insulted Eisenhower, calling him a very unpleasant name, and that was when Hamilton said that Ian was like Isabel.

"Wait" Sinead said, as she moved her hands in the Universal sign of 'stop' "You guys got into this huge argument because of… something stupid?"

Ian, realizing that it _had_ been stupid, nodded slowly but didn't show it.

Amy was shocked at this, so she just shook her head and walked away, muttering something about stupid relatives.

Sinead let go of Ian's arms, and Reagan and Madison did so too with Hamilton.

Marian and Veronica, who had been watching the argument, controlled their fit of laughter by hurrying after Amy, Starling and the Holt twins behind them.

About five minutes after that, Nellie told them that it was time to go back to the house, so they all piled into the cars and drove off.

* * *

**Hey, people! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Is just that first I was grounded and then my internet connection decided it would torture me and stopped working. But, enough with the excuses. **

**I'm sorry I didn't answer your reviews, but due to the problems I had I couldn't PM you or anything, so…**

**This story is –I think I said this before- one year before the Vesper Situation, and the ages are based in the ones I saw on the Wiki for those I didn't know. **

**This is an Amian. Totally. But I suck at those moments, because everything I write seems so overused and cliché… It's also a Hamnead, but since I can't stop myself from looking for flames, Ian and Sinead will be friends. Also a Deagan, Nedison, Phoenix/Natalie and Jonah/Nellie (I call them Jellie, and it sucks)**

**Now, I'm gonna keep writing for my other stories, since I don't wanna get killed by Cahill agents *avoids arrow* **

**Thanks again for all of your support!**

**~Mare**


End file.
